say after it swallowed
by pu-up
Summary: I love you," He whispered it again and again until the end. englandxjapan


Say after it swallowed (ukxjapan)  
ch 1

"I love you," England hug Japan from the back. Is always like this,England always visiting Japan`s house,  
whispered him some love words and make love with him.  
"Stop saying that," Japan blushed "its really embarassing..,". He always wondering why he always can easily said sweets nothing like that easily.  
because surely England will answer "because i love you"  
"I love you," England whispered again make him blushed more. England hold his fingers and kiss his palm.  
"...," japan gasped a bit and let England move his hands to Japan`s cheeks and kiss his lip.

"Close your eyes," England whispered. Behind a blanket,they both making love.  
"close your eyes,I want to fell you better," said England. Japan close his eyes and England kiss his cheeks. Japan moaned a bit for the return.  
"I love you," said England. Japan gulped in the silent.

...its enough..I....

Japan wearing back his yukata while England wearing his tie. Japan followed him to the door.  
"the next 2 days,I will come again," England smiled and kiss his forehead. Japan smiled him back,but after England passing the door his expression changed into slighty dark "..I`m sorry,England-san..,". He bite his lip and sighed.

I`m not properly for your love anymore..

After a couple og minutes, the phone ringing. Japn take the call,"hello?". After hearing someone talking, he answered,"..I understand," he said,"i`m alredy prepared,so,  
will we really attacking those alliances for the next 2 days?". and then he smiled,"Dont worry,Germany, we will kill them,one by one...". After several hours he put the phone.  
"I`m really so low and dirty..," he smirked but he trembled,"...really..,". he cried and whispered,"i`m sorry,England-san..,"

Japan taking out his military uniform. He put off his yukata and change it with the uniform.  
With his blank plain expression he put a sword in his waist and a rifle in his hand. Suddenly a phone ringing. He sighing and muttered.  
"Hei,Japan,". A familiar voice answered him. Japan shocked,"w..what`s up.  
"..," England coughed a bit ,"I..I just want to hear your voice. I miss you a bit.  
"..," Japan`s eyes widened. He sweating a lot and he sobbing.  
"o..oi...are you crying?" England asking with nervous tone. "I..I`m watching a very touching drama right now..,". he smiled even it`s bitter,"I miss you too..,"

ch II

Japan gasped. He grasp a sword in his hand. His body full of sweat and wound.  
"Where is your rifle?" England smirked "run out of ammunition,eh?". "...," Japan stare him with smug in his eyes.  
"You know you cannot win against me..," England pointed his gun "why dont you just surrender.  
"For our people,it`s better to death than captured," Japan answered. "I never know you can be so stubborn..," England grinned "and brave.  
"Shut up," said Japan. "I still clearly remember the last time you sleep with me," England chukled.  
"And I forget it all," Japan answered with cold voice.  
"But..why," England walking closer to him ,"I..still crazy for you," England kneeled after throwing his gun ,"I surrender.  
"What?" Japan shocked. "I canoot kill you,so,please kill me," England whispered.  
Japan`s eyes widened. His heart beating hard. He saw his shadow through England`s eyes and he trembled more.  
"What are you waiting for?" said England "kill me,". "Are you crazy?" Japan smirked even his heart throbbed with the pain.  
"I`m not," England answered with sharp gaze "I just..still love you,". "I always said that,am I? Sto saying those sweets nothing," Japn`s fingers shaking.  
"I..really love you," England whispered. "SHUT UP! I will really kill you now!!,"Japan yelled.  
"Do it then," England shut his eyes. Japan pull his breath and raising his sword. His hands wet of the sweats.  
It will be over after he swing the sword. But his heart throbbed more with the pain. He cannot endure his warm tears and he raised down his swords.

Why at the time like this,I....

"ENGLAND!!!" suddenly someone screamed followed with a banging sound. England open his eyes with suprise and found red thick liquid sticking in his clothes.  
He saw touched his limb in pain. his body full of blood and he breathed hard. He drop his sword to the ground.  
"England!" America running to England "are you allright?".Japan coughed and his blood splurted out from his lip. He fall down with tears.  
"Ja..," England shocked "Japan!!!!," He push America away and kneeled to Japan.  
Japan just looking to his eyes and whispered "..sorry,". "what are you apologize for?!" England panicked "I will get you a medical treatment quickly.  
Japan suddenly stopped him by grasping his hand. he shaking his head "...sorry," and then his grasp weaker and he close his eyes.  
Enland strucked. He touch Japan`s chest and found it not beating. "..Damn..," England whispered and cried "Ah!!!Damn!!damn you!!," he pointed his gun to america. America shocked "..wha?". "You kill him!!," England grasp America`s collar "why"  
"Why you angry like that??!," America yelled "I just want to save you!! I cannot let you killed by him.  
"..," England clenched his teeth. It`s useless to mad at him. He dont know anything about it.  
"I love him," England whispered. America shocked and gulped "I..but.  
"It`s fine," said England "..I`m sorry,actually,it is not your fault,"

America holding a spad and began to dig a hole. After reaching enough deep he lifting japan in his arms.  
"Hei, England," America whispered. England just sitting in the rock, he stare the sky with blank eyes. "England," America called him again.  
"...What?" England turn his head to him. "I will bury him now, want to do something for the last?" ask America.  
England shaking his head and stare the ground. America wrinkled his forehead and put japan in the hole and began covering his body with soils.  
After a couple a hours it finished. "England, i`m finished, let`s go back," America pad England`s shoulder. "no," said England "I still want to be here for a while"  
"..i going first,then," America leaving him alone.  
"..," England sighing and stare the grave."It`s cruel..," he whispered "you know I love you..,". He kneeled and stare the grave with blank expression even his cheeks wet.

"Why he is so late?" America sighing and he going to bring England back "hei England its already night! let`s go bac..," suddenly something warm spalshed to his face and body with a banging sound.  
"what the heck?!" America suprised and realized that warm liquid is red and thick. Slowy America turn up his head and saw England with a gun in his hand and he put it in his head. His face full of blood.  
America widened his eyes and England look him back with weird smile. "NO! ENGLAND!" America yelled. England`s body fall to the ground while America running to him.  
For his last couple of minutes,he whispered "I love you..,"


End file.
